Les Héros
by Elias of Keliwic'h
Summary: Un court one shot offrant un triple crossover Mass Effect/Skyrim/The Witcher, sur la rencontre fortuite des trois héros charismatiques: le Commandant Shepard, Geralt de Rivia et le Dovhakiin.


**Je vous demande de ne pas me juger sur cette histoire, fruit d'un cerveau embrumé d'acool à l'occasion d'une quelconque soirée. Je l'ai écrit d'une seule traite, une fois remis de la gueule de bois.**

 **Voyez ça comme un bon gros délire personel.**

L'intercom grésilla, et la voix de d'IDA résonna à travers la salle des machines:

"Shepard, les scanners détectent une importante concentration de forme de vie sur une planète voisine. C'est pourtant un monde non-répertorié."

Shepard grommela. On avait tendance à le déranger pour peu de choses, ces temps-ci. Il éteignis son omnitech et s'excusa auprès de Ken Donnelly, de Gaby Daniels, et de l'ingénieur Adams pour la partie de poker interrompue. Il aimait bien passer du temps avec son équipage. Ca faisait oublier quelque temps la guerre qui se déroulait, en ce moment même à travers la galaxie contre les forces des Moissonneurs.

En sortant de l'ascenseur pour accéder au pont, Shepard croisa Wrex, qui descendait prendre son repas au mess. Il piaffait, ces temps-ci et paraissait nerveux. C'était compréhensible, puisque l'on s'activait à mettre au point un remède à la maladie qui infectait toute la population krogane, la menaçant d'extinction. Si tout ce passait comme prévu, Urdnot Wrex serait, dans moins d'une semaine, le premier chef de du peuple unis krogan depuis des millénaires.

"Alors, IDA? Des détails sur ce monde?" demanda le commandant Shepard lorsqu'il fut à son poste devant le carte galactique.

"Je détecte des formes de vie réparties sur la surface de la planète. Ce monde n'a pourtant jamais été revendiqué par un quelconque gouvernement concilien ou extra-concilien."

Shepard était intrigué.

"C'est peut être un repaire de pirates. Nous devrions avertir Hackett."

"Négatif. Je ne détecte aucune signature thermique de vaisseaux. Ni d'aucune technologie connue. Shepard, nous avons affaire à une civilisation inconnue."

IDA plaisantait ou se trompait. Seul ces options étaient valides. Comme si guérir le génophage et combattre les Moissonneurs ne suffisaient pas, voilà que l'intelligence de bord buguait. _Et si elle avait raison?_ Le Normandy avait fait bien des découvertes au cours de ses missions visant à scanner les planètes occupées par les Moissonneurs pour récolter des ressources, mais une nouvelle civilisation, ça jamais. _Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'être sûr._

"Joker, approche toi de la planète et prépare-toi à atterir. Je prend un commando et on va voir ça de plus près."

"Affirmatif, commandant." répondit le pilote.

Shepard alla chercher Mordin Solus à l'infirmerie. Il était censé préparer le remède du génophage, mais découvrir une nouvelle civilisation intéresserait sûrement. Et il fit appeler Wrex. Un krogan serait utile si ça tournait mal, et ça lui ferait le plus grand bien de se défouler. Tout trois montèrent dans la navette après avoir enfilés leurs armures, et attendirent le largage pendant que Cortez chauffait les moteurs.

Le Sorceleur faisait fasse, tenant fermement sa bâtarde dans ses deux mains. Son adversaire volait en cercle autour de lui, poussant un cris de temps à autre.

"J'en ai rencontré des plus courageux. Approche-donc un peu." grogna t-il entre ses dents de sa voix rauque.

Cela faisait trois jours que Geralt traquait cette bête, qui avait été aperçue pour la première fois par des voyageurs Témériens. Elle avait réussie à éviter le sorceleur jusqu'à maintenant, comme si elle devinait le sort qui l'attendrait si elle l'affrontait. C'était trop tard, désormais. Elle mourrait aujourd'hui, sur cette lande verdoyante. La bestiole se posa enfin en face de Geralt, et porta ses crocs en avant dans une tentative pour le mordre que le Sorceleur esquiva sans peine.

"Qu'est ce que tu pues, toi." dit-il avant de préparer son épée d'argent pour la riposte. A l'exact moment ou il allait frapper, il senti un choc lourd dans son dos qui le fit tomber à la renverse.

"Dégage, papy! Laisse faire les pros." hurla une voix. Surpris, il regarda le nouveau venu en se relevant.

Un guerrier faisait face à la bête, coiffé d'un casque en fer à cornes de chèvres d'où dépassaient des cheveux noirs et une mâchoire imposante. Il était vêtus de cuir et de fourrures, et utilisait un lourd bouclier en métal pour parer les crocs qui essayaient vainement de le mordre pendant qu'il frappait le museau de la bestiole avec son épée. Ce n'était pas un sorceleur, mais il affrontait la bête avec autant de courage et de détermination. Soudain, le guerrier recula, pris une inspiration et cria de toute ses forces dans une langue étrangère à la face de la bête. Un ouragan de vent jailli de ses lèvres en grondant et frappa la bête de plein fouet, l'assommant un instant. Elle s'envola sitôt remise et s'éloigna dans les airs. Voyant ce spectacle, Geralt ramassa son épée et la poursuivi en courant, vainement. _A cause de cet idiot. De quoi se mêle t-il?_

La silhouette de la bête diminuait à l'horizon, quand un grondement sourd se fit entendre, faisant vibrer l'air. Geralt et le guerrier cherchèrent des yeux la provenance du bruit, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. _Une journée étrange_ , songea le sorceleur. Passant au dessus de leurs têtes, un gigantesque machin volant se dirigea vers la bête en rugissant. Deux langues de feu en sortirent et frappèrent la bête de plein fouet, qui disparut dans un tonnerre de flamme sous les yeux ahuris du sorceleur et du guerrier.

"Cible acquise et éliminée" confirma Joker à son commandant.

"C'était quoi ce truc? Un cicosaure?" demanda Wrex.

"Je ne sait pas, Wrex," repris Joker. "Mais Garrus a fait du bon boulot en calibrant les Thanix.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Normandy se posait sur la lande et Shepard sorti su sas, escorté de Wrex et de Mordin. le vaisseau redécolla aussitôt pour explorer les environs, mais le commando restait en contact avec lui par liaison radio.

"Ici Shepard. J'ai deux individus d'apparence humaine en visuel. Mais... on dirait qu'ils sont habillés comme à l'époque médiévale terrienne. Ils se dirigent vers nous, avec des épées."

"Communauté coloniale humaine isolée n'ayant pas évolué depuis moyen-âge terrestre. Non. Impossible. Pas de colonisation spatiale humaine à cette époque. Autre chose, alors. Apparence humaine, mais non humains? Probable. Asaris et humains proches physiquement. Humains femelles, je parle. Une analyse plus poussée est nécessaire, Shepard. Leur technologie désuète ne présente pas de danger, mais espère une coopération pacifique."

Le docteur Solus semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de parler. Shepard tâcha de l'ignorer, et prépara une lévitation biotique en s'approchant des inconnus. Il entendit derrière lui Wrex changer la cartouche thermique de son fusil. Tous s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres les uns des autres, et se fixèrent du regard.

Plus il observait le vieillard, plus le Dovhakiin pensait que finalement, il était peut être un authentique guerrier. Celui qu'il avait pris pour un vieil homme en quête d'une mort honorable ne lui paraissait plus aussi vieux, en regardant de plus près. Peut être était-il même jeune, mais son visage couturé de cicatrices et ses cheveux blancs comme neiges, dût à l'albinisme, ajoutaient au moins trente ans à son âge véritable. _Mais de là à attaquer seul un dragon, c'est du suicide pour un homme ordinaire._

Mais le plus inquiétant était cette immense...chose volante qui venait à l'instant de pulvériser son dragon et d'où sortirent trois individus, avant qu'il ne s'envole de nouveau. De concert, le Dovhakiin et le vieil homme s'approchèrent des nouveaux venus, épée au poing. Le héro Nordique prépara mentalement un cris de déferlement, à utiliser si la confrontation tournaient mal. Il observa les individus: Un gros trapu, un homme moyen et un petit chétif. _Il ne ressemblent à aucune race connue. Celui du milieu est humain, mais les deux autres... le gros est peut être un Orque difforme, ou un troll domestique. Le petit est-il un gobelin?_ Leurs armures étaient étranges aussi, ne ressemblant à aucune connue. Ils ne portaient ni hache, ni lames dans leurs mains, mais des objets compactes d'allure complexe. Une lueur bleuté luisait à la main de l'homme du milieu. Ils stoppèrent à quelques pas et se fixèrent. Le vieux guerrier prit la parole en premier.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

L'homme du milieu répondit d'une voix claire:

"Commandant Shepard, de l'Alliance. Voici Wrex, leader du clan Urdnot et le docteur Mordin Solus. Etes-vous... humain?

"C'est nous qui devrions vous poser la question. Vous débarquez au beau milieu de Nilfgaard avec votre machine infernale. Êtes-vous de la Chasse Sauvage? Ou une vision venue me tourmenter?

 _De quel Nilfgaard parle t-il? Nous somme bien à Skyrim?_

"Il est évident que vous êtes une quelconque race de Daedras venus tourmenter le bon peuple de Skyrim. Repartez d'où vous venez, et vous n'entourerez pas mon courroux, vous et votre automate Dwemer volant. Car sachez que mon nom est Dovhakiin, Enfant de Dragon!

Geralt était de plus en plus perdu. Lui qui prenait le guerrier pour un simple mercenaire insouciant, le voilà qui devenait aussi bizarre que ceux venant du ciel. _Je n'aurais jamais dût quitter mon lit et l'étreinte de Triss, ce matin,_ pensa t-il en se remémorant le corps parfait de la magicienne.

"Le bon peuple de Skyrim ne craint rien, gamin. Celui de Nilfgaard, en revanche... Déclinez vos intentions."

"Comment ça, Nilfgaard?" s'énerva celui qui se prénommait du nom ronflant "d'Enfant de Dragon". "On est où, là? A Skyrim, pas vrais?" ajouta t-il a l'adresse des gens du ciel dans l'attente d'un arbitrage.

"Je n'en sait rien" lui répondit Shepard de l'Alliance. "Skyrim, c'est le nom de cette planète?"

"Nous sommes au nord de l'empire de Nilfgaard, non loin de la rivière Yaruga et de la frontière avec le royaume de Lyria." précisa Geralt, qui regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir prit le contrat sur la vouivre au lieu de celui sur les harpies.

L'Enfant de Dragon tomba à genoux et hurla vers le ciel:

"SHEOGORATH! Sale enflure! Tu m'as promis de me renvoyer sur Tamriel! C'est quoi ça? Fait moi retourner à Skyrim immédiatement!

 _Puéril._ La situation mettait le sorceleur mal à l'aise. Comme le guerrier était trop occupé à maudire ses dieux, il se tourna vers ceux venus du ciel ( _Il faudrait que je trouve une meilleur appellation. C'est vraiment un nom de merde)_ dans l'espoir de mettre fin à la discutions.

"Vous m'avez coûtés un contrat. J'aimerais recevoir une compensation. Les vouivres ne courent pas les rues, et on me paye cher pour leur mort."

"Il parle de la bestiole qu'un a flingué avec le Normandy." expliqua Wrex.

"J'avais bien compris. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas d'omnitech pour transférer les crédits?"

Le guerrier avec le casque en fer cessa brutalement de marteler le sol de son poing.

"Comment appelles-tu les dragons?" demanda t-il a l'albinos qui lui répondit posément de sa voix rauque.

"Vouivre. Mais ce n'était pas un dragon qu'on a affronté. C'était une vouivre. Une erreur commune commise par les débutants. Les vouivres sont plus petites, n'ont que deux pattes et n'ont aucune intelligence. Les dragons sont des humains qui se transforment. J'en ai connu une, une fois et..."

"N'importe quoi. J'ai tué plus de dragons que n'importe qui. Je suis l'Enfant de Dragon, et j'aspire leur âme. Aucun de ceux que j'ai tué n'était un humain transformé et tous avaient deux pattes."

"C'était des vouivres alors."

"C'est faux."

"Tu devrais t'appeler "l'Enfant de Vouivre."

Shepard était perdu. Il avait l'impression de se trouver sur un monde différent, hors du temps. Comme dans un rêve. _Quelle est cette planète?_ La guerre contre les moissonneurs ne les avaient pas touchés, et ils ne connaissaient apparemment aucune technologie avancée, comme les Relais de Masse. _Peut être les Moissonneurs les épargnent-ils justement parce qu'ils ne sont pas assez évolués._ Les deux chevaliers continuaient leur dispute.

"Allez, viens un peu à côté du cadavre. Tu verras que j'aspire son âme."

Wrex s'en mêla:

"Il reste plus grand chose à aspirer du cadavre, après les deux missiles qu'on lui a mis dans cul."

"Ca prouvera juste que tu aspire l'âme des vouivres."

"C'est ça. en attendant, seul un véritable Enfant de DRAGON peut faire ça:"

Le vieil albinos l'énervait à ramener sa science. _Je suis le plus grand tueur de monstre de toute la province. Les dragons sont mon petit-déjeuner._ Il prit la plus grande inspiration dont il était capable, et lâcha son plus beau déferlement à la face du veillard.

"FUS RO DAH!"

L'albinos réagit instinctivement en faisant un mouvement rapide des doigts. A la grande surprise de Dovhakiin, le cris passa sur lui sans lui faire le moindre mal, mais heurta par inadvertance l'espèce de troll en armure rouge accompagnant le machiniste Dwemer. Il resista bien au choc, mais son visage se tordit de fureur.

"HA! Tu sais crier! Moi aussi je vais te faire crier!"

"Shepard! Si le krogan tue indigène, coopération avec peuple local, mmh... Problématique." intervint le gobelin chétif.

"Wrex, calmez vous. Nous devons en apprendre plus sur eux. L'Alliance demandera un rapport, et un massacre fait très mauvais effet pour un premier contact."

"Tout à fait. Histoire humaine là pour le confirmer. Guerre du Premier Contact Turien. Résulte d'un manque de compréhension entre humains et Turiens. Collaboration bien plus plus constructive. Tellement passionnante." continua le gobelin.

Le troll ne se calma pas, et s'approcha tout proche du Dovhakiin. Il pouvait sentir l'haleine fétide de la créature su son visage.

"JE SUIS URDNOT WREX ET JE SUIS UN KROGAN!" hurla t-il alors aux oreilles du Nordique, lui brisant les tympans et le faisant brutalement reculer et trébucher de stupeur. Il fit demi-tour avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de se relever, en marmonant.

"Il ne vaut même pas la peine que je le tue."

"Vous devriez tenir vos amis." dit Geralt à Shepard.

"C'est toujours pratique d'avoir des amis"

C'était juste une manière d'excuser la conduite de Wrex, mais le Sorceleur prit ça pour une pique.

"J'ai des amis, aussi. Nains, elfes, rois... j'ai des relations puissantes"

Shepard fut amusé que Geralt ne se vexe aussi facilement. Il se prêta au jeu puéril qu'on lui proposait tacitement, similaire à celui qui opposait le Sorceleur et le Dovhakiin sur la question des vouivres et des dragons.

"C'est mignon. J'ai une ligne directe avec le conseil, sorte de rois de la galaxie. J'ai un équipage dévoué, et je connaît personnellement pleins de chefs d'état et d'amiraux."

"Parfaitement." confirma Mordin. "Sauf pour équipage dévoué. Tentions récurrentes. Tentatives de rébellion. Wrex ici-présent à tenté de tuer Shepard. Et membre asari de l'équipage vouloir condamner Shepard après la guerre."

Shepard rougit.

"Haha!" rie le Dovhakiin. "Mes amis sont tous dévoués jusqu'à la mort. Ils chargent des géants pour moi, tout en sachant que ça les conduira à leur perte. Et ils portent mes fardeaux. Vous avez des amis, j'ai une Lydia. Et tout vos rois me font rire. Les dieux en personne me parlent et me confient des tâches.

"Donc tu es le larbin de tes dieux. Moi je sauve la galaxie et uni les peuples dans la guerre. Je suis un symbole pour des milliards de personnes. Tu peux en dire autant?"

"Je suis Oreille Noire de la Confrérie Noire, Grand Maitre de la Guilde des Voleurs et Rossignol de la Trinité de Nocturne, Héraut des Compagnons, Légat de la Légion Impériale, Archimage de l'Académie de Fordhivers et Seigneur Vampire du clan Volkihar. C'est tout. Mais c'est que ma juridiction, c'est que Skyrim. Les autres provinces ont d'autres héros.

"Je ferais pareil, si les gens cessaient leurs préjugés sur les sorceleurs et arrêtaient de me détester."

Shepard et le Dovhakkin se moquèrent grassement de Geralt. Celui-ci répliqua:

"N'empêche que je suis déjà mort, une fois. Enfin presque. Des paysans m'avaient lynchés."

"Moi aussi presque. J'allai être décapité, mais un dragon m'a sauvé la vie au dernier moment

"Harf. Ils m'ont pas loupé, moi. Laser géant dans ma gueule, explosion de mon vaisseau puis asphyxie. Et je me suis peut être crashé sur une planète, aussi. Je me rappelle plus trop des détails. Mais on m'a ressuscité, et maintenant j'ai des cicatrices badasses qui brillent."

"Pas mieux"

"Pas mieux"

Shepard embraya, fier de sa petite victoire:

"Je suis peut être mort, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me taper un paquet fifilles. Asaris, quariennes... toutes les races y passent, sauf les kroganes."

"Fait moi rire. J'ai deux copines en ce moment. Elles le savent et ne se plaignent pas, aucune jalousie. Toutes les filles s'arrachent mon corps. Sorceleur, ça rapporte, et on trouve souvent des mignonnes pas trop chères dans les auberges de campagne. Et toi gamin, niveau cul, ça va? Tu peux me battre?

Le Dovhakiin regarda ses pieds, honteux.

"Je dois porter une amulette de Mara pour tirer mon coup. Et il y a bien une chaudasse chez les Compagnons, mais je doit me marier avec si veux coucher.

"C'est chaud..."

Un grésillement retentit soudain, coupant la conversation.

"Commandant, ici le Normandy. Comment ça se passe? On est sans nouvelles depuis deux heures.

"Normandy, ici Shepard. Tout va bien, en rentre bientôt." Shepard coupa sa radio et s'adressa à ses nouveaux amis: "Bon. Je doit y aller. J'ai une guerre galactique à gagner."

"Attend" dit Geralt. "Il y a une auberge et un bordel, pas loin. T'as bien le temps de te relaxer une soirée?"

Shepard sourit:

"D'accord. Je te suit. En fin de soirée, je vous emméne sur Oméga. C'est à moins de trois heures de vol cosmodésique. Il y des asaris super-chaudasses dont vous me direz des nouvelles. Et Mordin peut chanter."

"J'ai une bouteille de Roncenoir dans mon sac , un hydromel de tout les dieux. Je vous ferais gouter."

"J'ai déjà gouter tout les alcools possibles, même les merdes turiennes. Ta piquette me fait pas peur." dit Wrex.

"Attend un peu avant de boire, mon gros. Je voir comment tu te débrouille au bras de fer." dit Geralt au krogan.

Tous suivirent le sorceleur en direction de l'auberge, discutant avec animation. Ce jour-là, le monde apprit que trois héros valent mieux qu'un pour veiller sur les populations.


End file.
